A Winning Confrontation
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. He and a new friend set off on a quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.
1. Chapter 1: The Sun Rises

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

Don't hound me because I wrote a sequel to _A Losing Battle_, okay? I know you people hated that story. I have no clue how this will turn out, but don't tell me what to do, okay? I won't follow. Trust me. I always do my own thing.

Anyways, don't die of a stroke or heart attack or anything like that. Please.

I actually haven't planned this one out, but I think it will be an Action/Adventure/Suspense. Different genre from _A Losing Battle_ but still a sequel. It's more _Dragonball Z_-like and hopefully more interesting.

On with the story.

**Chapter 1**

**What Sun Rises**

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care?_

He kicked against the pavement on his skateboard.

_In the memory you'll find me,_

_Eyes burning up,_

_The darkness holding me tightly,_

_Until the sun rises up._

The bubble popped as he sucked it back in and avoided a lamp post.

_Moving all around  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete._

His hair flapped freely in the wind, loose from any helmet that once held it captive.

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn  
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again _

...when the paper is crumpled up, it can't be perfect again...

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you _

What was forgotten?

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care?_

He kicked himself forward again. Perfection was an illusion. Why should he care?

He skidded left, then right, avoiding people and obstacles. Illusions weren't real. Illusions couldn't be achieved. Impossible dreams were always the best ones to have. Impossible dreams, illusions, dreams, hopes, wishes, wants, needs, love, being, fate, destiny, coincidence- none of it was real.

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

There was no sun. No, no sun for him. No truth. No answers. No freedom. No dreams, no hopes, no love.

No illusions.

What did she mean? He thought just like..._him_? Who was..._him_? Only darkness, pain, and death. What did she mean? What did he do? Why was she like this? What was happening? Why? What happened before? Who was _him_? Who was he?

**BAM!**

"Ow," Goten moaned, lying on his back. His skateboard skidded a little father forward before rolling to a stop. He sat forward, crossing his legs in his usual innocent way and rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

He got to his feet and wandered over to his skateboard. He hated getting into thought while riding the death machine. It always got him into some sort of trouble. "Serves me right for not wearing a helmet," he mumbled, kicking the skateboard onto it's rear and grasping the front with his hand.

Goten pulled out his MP3 player to check to see if it was still in good condition. It was fine. The pause button had been hit by accident in the fall. The skateboard was fine. The only thing that was damaged was his head, but he knew he would be fine.

He wiped his forward. The sun was brutal. It beat down on him like a drum. Summer was definitely was a nice season, but fall offered more rain and spring was cooler without being too cold.

There was a small rumbling and Goten looked down at his stomach and chuckled. "Wonder what Togi cooked up today?" he wondered out loud.

He had grown up calling his guardian by her first name; she insisted upon it and Goten didn't object. She seemed to have felt terrible to assume a role as his mother, ashamed even. It made him wonder if he had done something that had made her want to disown him.

Togi was a nice lady. Very beautiful, inside and out. A nurse in the city's hospital. He had heard many tales about the city before it's drastic but wonderful change. It was Togi who started it all and he had never felt so proud. She insisted there was one other who helped, but she refused to name that person around him.

Goten kicked his skateboard down and he skated off toward home, wondering what was on the menu that day.

…

When Goten arrived home, he couldn't have felt any better. Home had always smelled amazing with the scent of food and spices and even the smell of fresh water. Only Kouyuu had been over to play and had complimented on the apartment's smell.

Yes, it was a small apartment big enough for two, but it was a nice, neat apartment perfect for their living conditions. Goten loved the house and couldn't ask for anything better. He wanted to live there with Togi all his life. The first seven years were incredible, so why not the rest of his life?

"I'm home!" he cried as he entered the apartment.

Togi appeared from the kitchen briefly with a smile. "Welcome home," she said. "Did you have a good time with Kouyuu?"

"Yep," Goten chuckled, recalling their little adventure at the park.

…

_Goten slid down the slide after Kouyuu who jumped up and raced away from him. "You can catch me!" he laughed, ducking into the bushes._

"_So can!" Goten called back, leaping into the bushes after him. There was a unified yelp and the two were tangled within each other. They set themselves straight and glanced at what had caused the catastrophe. They released a small yell when they realized what it was. "Is that a...?"_

"_Tombstone?"_

_They looked at each other before bending down to look at the name. Goten brushed the dust and dirt from the stone and read it. "'Son Gohan,'" Goten read out loud. "'Rest in peace. You forever changed this city.'"_

"_Who's Gohan?" Kouyuu chuckled. "Who would be named rice?"_

_Goten shot a glare at Kouyuu. "Who would be named friend?"_

_Kouyuu was quiet._

"_I guess I'll ask Togi about it later. For now...you're it!"_

…

Togi stared at him long and hard as he told his story. A moment passed between them. "No one," she said finally, standing from the table. "He's no one. Eat your dinner then go to bed. Is your homework done?"

Goten nodded, quiet. He was silently planning how to learn about this Son Gohan person. Maybe Mrs. Shishou would know...

**After Notes**

Yes. I wrote a sequel. Goten is a lot like Gohan before he died but more carefree and innocent. He just thinks a bit depressing despite his gentle, sweet, and cute personality. I plan to make him act a lot like Tony from Amazing Spiez just cause he's similar to how I want Goten to act; tough but he has his stupid moments but is always cute no matter what he does.

Anyways, I hope your excited. I don't know how this will end, but it might turn out longer than _A Losing Battle_.

Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! The review buttons is right there!


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Stared

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

Next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**The Boy Who Stared**

Goten sat down at his normal desk. Surrounded by troublemakers, as always. He couldn't help but have a little fun himself before the teacher arrived. He crafted a paper airplane and sent it into the air. He watched it twirl in circles before landing in the book of a kid who was obviously reading it.

The boy looked up at the paper airplane and then glared at the one who sent it. Goten just smiled and gestured for the boy to send it back to him. The boy stared at him through his lavender locks, grabbed the paper airplane, and crushed it in his hand.

Goten frowned at the unfriendliness of the boy and sat down in his seat again. It wasn't long before the teacher, Mrs. Shishou, entered the room and began her class. Halfway through, she said, "The town in this story was much like the one we lived in before it's renovation."

When Mrs. Shishou glanced up, one student was standing from his desk. "Yes, Goten?" she called out to him.

"Who's Son Gohan?" he asked. Mrs. Shishou looked at him, uncertain, at first. As if she had no clue what he was talking about.

"He's the boy under the tombstone in the bushes," the lavender-haired boy added. Goten glanced back at him. The boy had also been wondering. How had he found out?

Mrs. Shishou 'ah'ed in understanding and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know," she said finally.

"You don't...know?" Goten repeated, sounding unimpressed.

Mrs. Shishou shook her head. "I'm sorry, Goten. All I've heard was that he inspired Togi to rebuild the town, but not anymore than that."

Goten sank back into his seat, staring at the smooth surface of his desk. "I see."

The boy's shoulders sank in disappointment. He looked at though he had just been denied the secret meaning of life. But Goten knew there was more to Gohan. Otherwise he would have been buried in the cemetery and not behind the bushes in the park.

Mrs. Shishou stood up and placed her book face down her desk. "This city was changed from a dark, lonely place to a bustling, shining story. The nurse who cared for you, Goten, Togi, had been inspired by a young boy to change this city."

She reached to the chalk board and began to draw. "I know he was kidnapped and killed before he could go home."

"So you do know more then you say," Goten whispered, barely audible, his chin to his chest. "And so does Togi." He shot back to a stand again, angered. "So why won't anyone tell me who he was? I keep hearing his name and no one will tell me who he was! Why won't Togi tell me?"

The teacher didn't say anything to his outburst. Instead she pulled a piece of paper from her drawer and began to write something down. "His story isn't about hope and joy," she began. "But I think..."She handed him the note. "Give Togi this and she will tell you everything."

The boy stared at Goten, curious.

Goten unfolded half of the paper but Mrs. Shishou stopped him. "Not for you, Goten. It's for Togi. You can't read it." She tussled his wild, black hair which could never be tamed. _Like the fire in his and his brother's soul._ Mrs. Shishou thought to herself. "Alright, class. It's time for gym."

…

Gym was his favorite subject because he was the ruler of the gymnastics class. And soccer. And basketball. And baseball. Not so great at volleyball because his balls always hit the roof. Even though he was small, he was the mightiest and fastest kid in the class.

Second mightiest and fastest, truly.

There was so much mystery behind the purple-haired kid. Goten never knew the boy's name, where he lived, let alone where he sat in class. They were always an even match in almost anything. His sharp, icy blue eyes threatened anyone who attempted to say a word to him.

Goten honestly though his onyx eyes were much more captivating, but the girls loved the boy more. They didn't even know his name.

As he exited the change room after another successful gym period, he couldn't help but think of the tombstone. _You forever changed this city._ What was it that boy did or said that convinced Togi to change the city for the better? Why had he even come to this city? What did Mrs. Shishou mean when she said he was kidnapped and killed before he go home?

Why did he leave in the first place?

Goten shook himself from his though and blinked at the whiteness before him. He had to stop getting lost in though before he ran into another wall.

The recess bell rang through the school. Goten pulled his bag over his shoulder and trotted upstairs to his locker. He whipped through the number 286 on his lock and shoved his bag in his locker. When he closed his locker and locked the lock, he paused and sighed.

A moment passed.

Ssshuthp. "No." Ssshuthp. "No." Ssshuthp. "Still no." Ssshuthp. "Nope."

Goten blinked. That weird sound was the turning of pages. It was coming from the library.

Ssshuthp. "No...again!" Ssshuthp. "Nothing."

The curious boy peeked through the open door at the lonely, lavender-haired boy sitting in the center of the empty library. "G...o...h... C'mon. You have to be in here." Goten stepped inside the library and pressed his back against the corner of the wall. "...a...n..."

The boy blinked in confusion. "Gohammond...Go Happy? What? Where-"

"He's not in there," Goten said, slightly startling the boy frustrated at the pages. "You're trying to find him, too, aren't you?"

The boy stared back and said nothing.

"Try Son Gohan. He won't be in there, though."

The boy refused to listen and tore through the pages to the S section. "S...o...n..." The boy blinked in disgusted and shut the book. He shoved it back into the book shelf, saying nothing, and rushing out of the library.

Goten looked down at his white gym shoes. Why did that boy want to know about Gohan, too? How was a dead person related to him and the mysterious boy? He turned and exited the library.

The bell tolled to signal the end of recess.

…

"Can anyone tell me what seven plus six equals?"

Goten raised his hand. "Thirteen!" he answered when he was called on.

Mrs. Shishou smiled. "Very good. Can anyone answer six plus fourteen is? D**oukisei?"**

** "Twenty!"**

** "Very good." She turned and wrote another equation Goten didn't know the answer to. "Here's a tough one. Six times three."**

** "Eighteen." Everyone turned and looked at the boy who's nose was stuck in a book. Goten blinked. Why was it the boy could read a book and answer the toughest question in the world so easily? "It's just another way of saying six plus six plus six."**

** The teacher looked surprised, but in a good way. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful! And that is what you'll be learning today; multiplication." Goten turned and faced the board. The day was getting weirder and weirder by the class.**

** And the funny part was that he never knew that boy existed until the paper airplane hit his book.**

**...**

******After Notes**

** I want to write more but it seems so right to end it here. Don't worry, though. In the next chapter, you'll see who the mysterious boy is and what the notes says and why that boy wants to know who Gohan is, too.**

** Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!**


	3. Chapter 3: Common Goal

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

Who is the mysterious boy? What does the note say? What does the mysterious boy have to do with Son Gohan? We're about to find out! 

On with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Common Goal**

"I'm home!" he yelled, dropping his backpack on the floor beside the door. He kicked his shoes off and stepped off the welcome mat. There was no reply, but that's what he had been expecting. No one was ever home, though he still announced his return through the large house.

He pulled his homework from his backpack, sat at the table, and began to work. Fifteen minutes later, he was finished and ready to continue his research. He pushed his wheely chair over to a computer not far from where he had been working and brought up a window.

"Son Gohan," he whispered quietly before typing something in. His eyes narrowed as a article appeared. "Justice must be served."

…

Togi sighed and placed the note on the table. She had sent Goten to do his homework. Everyday was bringing him closer and closer to the truth. His origins was catching up. Everyday, he was growing stronger. He was becoming more and more like his brother.

Would she lose him, too?

If she never told him, would he follow the same path or a different fate? What would become of him? Questions spun around and around as she glanced at the note again. How would she even word it? "What should I do?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Tell me everything," said a voice. She glanced up...and gasped. Goten was standing at his doorway, staring at her in an expression she had never seen before on a child. A different sort of look. "Start with who Gohan is."

She sighed and straightened up. She stared him in the eye and said, "He's your brother."

…

He immediately closed his window on the computer when his mother in the room. "We're going to see your father now. Get dressed."

The boy did as he was told with a flash of his blue eyes. He wrapped a sweater around his body and stepped outside to the car that was already turned on. It was chilly evening, but not too cold that he would need a jacket. Winter would be coming soon, and he would be wearing a jacket and being driven to school...

...in a limo or something like that. Why not add a bodyguard to that? He was perfectly able to get there himself. Did the death of Gohan deter his mother so much she became over protective?

He sighed. Another school year ruined. He would never return to _that_ school after the winter. What would it matter anyway? He was just going to end up in another school the following year.

As his final thoughts drew to a close, the car pulled into a parking spot and he and his mother left the car without a word. The boy glanced up at the giant sign above the building.

_West City Jail_.

He trudged on into the building after his mother. There was some talk between his mother and the man at the front desk and they followed him to the back. He knew the man the minute he saw him.

"Daddy!" the boy gasped and jumped into the chair.

The man smiled at his son and looked back him to his wife. "Good day, Bulma. Hello, Trunks," he said with a smile.

"Hi, dad," Trunks said. "Don't worry. I'm really close. I know I am. I just have to locate the last one and then I'll be ready to go."

Bulma sighed and sat down. "I thought I said no."

Trunks pouted. "But this is the only way we can dad out," he insisted.

"There's no way you can bring a dead person back to life. Not without the Dragonballs. And the Dragon Radar is broken."

Trunks looked back down. "Don't worry, dad," he whispered, his voice full of venom, hate, and anger. "I'll bring him back, get him to convince the police you didn't kill him, and then I'll kill him myself."

Vegeta smirked. "That's my boy."

…

"M-my brother?" Goten repeated.

Togi nodded. "Gohan was...a strong boy. The only reason he lived for as long as he did was because of you. He wanted you to live a life that he could have never had on his own." She turned to face the window just over the kitchen sink. Thunder rumbled and the rain desperately attempted to break through, without luck. "You were diagnosed with a terrible lung condition and the cure cost half a million dollars." Goten's gaze softened. "He did everything he could to...to save your life. Before he could finish the payment, he was kidnapped. I knew about the issue before it occurred and I managed to save him."

"How did he die?" Goten asked softly after a moment of silence.

Togi stared out the window. Another moment of silence passed. The patter-patter of rain against the window. The flash of lightening. The grumble of thunder. And then, "he shot himself in his last moment of insanity."

…

Trunks stared out the car window. Revenge flowed through his mind. His father was in jail because of a stupid accusation. Who came up with the idea, anyway, that his own father had killed a boy who had nothing to do with anyone?

...or maybe he did.

…

Goten shook his head, unable to find the right words. His eyes trailed to the note on the table he approached it, spinning it around so he could glance at it. In rough cursive was the words;

_He Is Ready._

"What am I ready for?" he asked, deciding to avoid any questions of Gohan's death.

Togi walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out an orange ball with four red stars gleaming on the inside. "To bring Gohan back," she said, showing him the ball.

"What is it?" he asked.

Togi glanced at it. "A Dragonball. If you collect seven of them, you get one wish. I want you to wish Gohan back."

Goten blinked and took the Dragonball. "How do I find the others?" he asked. Togi passed him several maps.

"On your journey, you will become stronger. You will be able to get to places faster and face dangers along your way. There is nothing I can do to help you now. You are on your own."

Goten stepped back. "Y-y-y-" he began, unable to speak.

Togi closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please be careful. I couldn't live with myself if I lost another child." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Please bring Gohan back."

Goten looked at the Dragonball for a moment, then looked towards his bedroom. Would he? Should he?

Could he?

…

Trunks grasped his backpack the next morning. He had all the locations. He just needed to leave. His mom would be thinking he would be going to school. He was really disappearing into the world.

Adventure. Justice. And, finally, revenge.

…

Goten set his backpack over his shoulder, the rain still falling to the earth like tears. He turned the corner just down from his street. He walked a couple steps, then stopped.

"We both have the same goal," said a voice from behind. He turned and saw the boy from class leaning against a high fence before the corner where he turned, away from sight from where he had been walking from. "It would be better if we went together."

Goten stared at the boy. His icy blue eyes were as emotionless as his expression. Taking on the journey would be difficult alone. "How do you know where I'm going?" he asked.

"I heard about what happened last night," he said without hesitation. "I knew that note had something to do with Son Gohan. I knew that the boy was related to you someway."

Goten studied the boy then struck out his hand in a gesture to shake it. "The name's Goten," he said.

The boy took his hand. "Trunks."

And they shook their hand once.

…

**After Notes**

Yay! Another chapter. Be happy. I know it's been forever, but I finally updated. Sorry. I have been working on AMV's and videos and _school projects_...*shiver* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there,


	4. Chapter 4: Three Stars

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

HOLY SHiT!

I know, I know! I haven't updated in EVER! That's because I had a damn writer's block. So I was writing several other fanfictions, like _In Fear of Destruction_ and _In Fear of Destruction: The Black Light Operation_, _How To Walk Again,_ it's sequel _How To Speak Again_ and other various Durarara! fanfics. Anyways, I'm _so_ sorry it took forever. Well, no more waiting! It's here now!

Also, just to say, I didn't know what the name of the city Goten lived in cause either, one, I forgot or, two, it didn't have a name. SO, it's now Tokai. Cool name, huh? It means city. Ha!

Why did I stop writing this? It's better than it's prequel. Ha ha!

You know who the boy is, you know their going on a journey...the only question remaining is _will they survive or will they fall the same fate as Son Gohan?_

Oh, and thank my Dad for making me write this. No joke. He was the one that made me decide to keep on writing this fanfiction till the end. So, this is my Christmas present to you guys. Hope you like it.

Anyways, on with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Three Stars**

It had been an hour or so since Trunks and Goten left the city. They hadn't said anything. Trunks insisted that they head towards Reverse City, the city closest to the first Dragonball. It was long before they arrived, at least a couple hours.

Trunks had been expecting Goten to complain quite a bit but nothing escaped the young boy's mouth. He was tougher than he thought.

They stopped to rest, finally, at Reverse City in a restaurant, again exchanging no words over their meal. Togi promised Goten to deposit money into his account once a week so they had enough to eat, sleep, and pay for whatever he would need.

She didn't count that there would be two of them.

"So, where is the Dragonball?" he asked when he and Trunks were finally in a hotel room.

Trunks shrugged. "East of here, I think. I don't know what's out there, but it's there." Goten nodded. "We'll head out in the morning, alright?" Goten, again, nodded and took the single bed on the right side of the room while Trunks carefully placed his backpack on the one other left side.

Goten pulled the sheets up to his chin and turned away from his companion. He didn't think he could sleep with all the thoughts of Gohan, Trunks, Togi, and the Dragonballs. More over, he couldn't understand why Trunks wanted to come with him. He thought of asking him, but sleep forced his eyes close.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, a faint light was cast by the laptop screen. Trunks typed his password into the computer and opened the internet after a moment of waiting. Google popped up and he began to type in his search.

It wasn't long before a website of Tokai opened up. He scrolled down to the history section. He had read it a million times, but still nothing made sense.

_Tokai was a sad, lonely city that had been supported by the government due to the founder starting the city without official permission. On October 13__th__, a young lady by the name of Togi Gojou had figured out a way to send people out different cities for schooling and jobs and..._

Trunks stopped reading there. It had nothing to say about Son Gohan. It had nothing to say about what had happened in the time between when the city was founded and when Togi "saved" it. But, everyday, he hoped that someone knew something.

Even though he already knew everything.

…

The following day was warm and bright. Goten stared up at the blue sky and rolled his shoulder once. For a moment, he thought of jumping into the air and soaring through it like a bird.

He pulled on the collar of his white tank and turned to see if Trunks was coming yet. The icy-eyed boy had said he needed something to do. Goten wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was sure taking a very long time.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Trunks ran to his side and the two began East. It was mostly a silent walk. Trunks wasn't much of a talker. He always seemed lost in his own dark thoughts, distracted yet always watching his step. Goten wished he could do that. Several times, when he got lost in thought, he ran into walls and tripped over rocks or his own feet. He was a very clumsy boy.

Ten minutes later, Trunks pulled out his strange device that could track Dragonballs (Goten asked about it once but Trunks simply glared at him and didn't reply) and checked it's location. "It should be right around here," he said. Both boys stopped and looked around

The land was nothing but dirt with a few grassy patches and a long stretch of forestry along the right side. Wherever they were, it had seen better days. No animals stirred except for the ants they didn't see and there was no breeze. Just the sun, the sky, and the ants. "Are you sure?" Goten asked, peering over Trunks' shoulder to look at the radar.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Trunks snapped, pulling it out of Goten's view stubbornly. "Just split up and start looking for it."

Goten opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and started off in a random direction. Trunks watched him for a moment before going the other way. Goten checked under rocks and in ant holes, behind bushes and in patches of grass. Trunks peered in between the trees and tried to see into the darkness.

Suddenly, a cat jumped out of the bushes and slammed against his chest. Trunks yelled and fell onto his back in surprise and 'hoof'ed when the cat jumped off his chest and sprinted in another direction. Trunks tilted his head back, the shock of what happened finally wearing off.

Off in the distance, Goten was on the ground, too, this time laughter. Trunks flushed and jumped to his feet. "Hey, shut up!" he demanded. "That wasn't funny!"

Goten, however, just rolled in laughter.

…

"Nothing," Trunks sighed after a moment sitting on the dirt ground and checking the radar again. "Damn thing must be broken."

Goten sat beside Trunks and propped his chin into his palm. They were silent for a moment when realization dawned on Trunks' face. "I don't believe it!" he gasped, startling Goten. "How could I have been so stupid?" He jumped to his feet and walked around until the Dragonball was beeping at it's fastest. Goten blinked and watched Trunks for a moment. Trunks fell to his hands and knees and started to dig.

Then, Goten understood. "Of course!" he cheered. He rushed to Trunks' side and started to help him dig. They dug for a good few moments before Goten's finger brushed over something smooth. "Hey! I think I got it."

Trunks turned to Goten and started digging where he was. The sun glimmered on an orange slate and both boys beamed. "Yes!" Trunks yelled triumphantly as the both pulled out the Dragonball at the same time. "We found it!"

Goten pulled the Dragonball close to view it. "It's so pretty," he awed. "This one has three stars."

Trunks nodded and took it from Goten. "I'll hold onto the Dragonballs, okay?" he asked. Goten agreed without a second thought and Trunks put it in his pocket in exchange for the radar. He clicked it and it came to life. After a few moments, he said, "South-East of here. The closest one. Keitsu City."

The two nodded and started off in that direction.

…

There was a dark, cold feel to the cavern. The young man entered it cautiously. He peered at all the walls and stepped in. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but they almost never seemed to. He walked for a long time before a torch light lit on the wall on it's own.

The man inhaled and continued on, knowing he was going the right way. He was close to her. "Mistress?" he whispered into the cave, but he was too far yet.

The light faded fast as he continued into the darkness, but another torch lit itself and he was shed in fire light again. It went like this for a few more times until he was greeted by a large wooden door. With a deep breath, he stepped forward and pushed the door open. "Mistress?"

The room was dark and large and barely lit by the four torches in each corner. On the far side of where the man was standing was a red and gold rusted throne. In the throne sat a young woman, legs crossed and head back. "Kobun," she purred. "You're back."

The man, Kobun, nodded. "Yes, Mistress," he said. "It was a long days walk, but I finally came across it."

"As I know," the Mistress said.

Kobun nodded uncertainly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ball of cloth. He slowly moved away the layers of cloth to reveal an orange ball with six stars inside of it. "The six-stared Dragonball," he said, sounding awed. "Only three more, and you're wish will be granted."

The Mistress smiled. "Excellent," she purred.

…

**After Notes**

Oh, no! What will happen next?

Sorry for taking forever. I wonder how many people will scream in the reviews.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review, people, or I would have updated for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: A City Of Fortune

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Trunks and Goten found the three stared ball. Also, this guy named Kobun and this Mistress plan on finding the same Dragonball Trunks and Goten have gone to find.

Kay, I didn't get as big of a reaction as I thought I would. Either people have given up, forgetting what the whole story was about, they don't care, or they aren't reviewing. _Or_ they're not reading it cause it took me forever to update. Whatever it is, I don't know, but I feel like I'm moving two paragraphs an hour, so start reviewing or I'll stop again.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 5**

**A City Of Fortune**

Keitsu City was a busy place. There were games, tournaments, and souvenir shops. People were rushing up and down the street, talking about things that didn't matter. Or, at least, not to the two boys standing in the middle of the road.

The place was more like a village than a city. There was no place to drive or park cars and the roads were dirt. Although, the atmosphere was light and cheerful, which was a good thing. The bad thing was, "How are we going to find a Dragonball in all this?"

It was almost impossible to tell the difference between a mouse and a metal souvenir. There had to have been at least a billion more things that looked like a Dragonball, if it wasn't a rip-off. Goten sighed and scratched the back of his head. "There is no way we can find it."

"And if do find it, how do we know it's for real?" The two boy stood there and thought for a few good minutes. "Wait," Trunks muttered, pulling out the radar. "This told us where the three-stared ball was. Maybe it can tell us where this one is." Goten nodded as Trunks clicked it awake and stared at it. "We'll have to base it on sounds. Just start walking and if the beeping gets faster, we're getting close." Goten nodded and agreed with the plan.

They started walking around randomly, glancing at all the stalls and trying to see if they could pick out the Dragonball, but the radar's beeping never got faster nor slower. "This is getting stupid," Trunks murmured slamming the radar's side against the ball of his palm. "We'll never find it at this rate."

Goten glanced around before suggesting, "Why don't we just look around once, maybe twice. Maybe we'll see it."

Trunks argued it, but realized there was no better option and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, fine," he sighed. "Let's check the stalls out."

They walked up and down the road, looking at the stalls very closely. They reached the end of the road and nothing turned up. Slowly, they went back to the beginning of the road. Again, nothing. "Dammit, Goten!" Trunks cursed, although he honestly found no reason to be angry at Goten.

Goten dropped his chin a bit and glared at his teammate. "What?" he muttered. "We still have a lot of time."

Trunks bit his lip and said nothing. He rubbed his nose and spun in a small circle. "So, what now?" he sighed.

There was a bit of a pause before Goten spoke up. "Let's get something to eat," he said. "I'm hungry."

…

It was a nice place. Sophisticated with a coffee shop feel. It was a really nice place with good food. Trunks had been going at his BLT when Goten asked, "Trunks, what day is it today?"

Trunks glanced up and raised and eyebrow. "What? Thursday. Why?"

Goten didn't answer Trunks question with a reply. Instead, he turned to his backpack and opened the front pouch. He pulled out a capsule of pills, opened it, and popped a pill in his mouth. He swallowed it with water.

"You're on medication?" Trunks asked, the back of his BLT resting on the plate.

Goten nodded and put the pills back in his bag. "I have a lung thingy," he said. "Gohan was the one who paid for my surgery. I still have to take pills, though, to keep it from getting bad."

Trunks blinked and tilted his head. "You say _Gohan_ paid for your surgery?"

"Yup!" Goten chirped, nearly swallowing his egg salad sandwich in one bite. "And Togi pays for my pills. I only have enough to last me a month, though, so we better find them all before then."

"Them all? Oh, the Dragonballs." Trunks took a bite of his BLT and stared at his plate for a moment. "I guess we could try for a month. It might take longer though."

Goten shrugged. "That's okay," he said and resumed to his sandwich, which was only a bite. "We'll set out again after."

Trunks stared at the onyx-eyed boy across the table in a state of curiosity and wonder. Maybe he didn't know as much about Gohan as he thought...

…

Kobun wondered around Keitsu City for a while before coming to the conclusion the Dragonballs (he later learned there were _three_ Dragonballs in the area instead of just one) had been hidden, but who would have known he was coming?

He sighed and walked into the store after a long while of searching. He passed a fat lady and a skinny man, a boy taking pills, a girl kicking her father under the table, an old man reading the newspaper, and an empty booth, which he took. "The Mistress will be so angry when she finds out I couldn't find the Dragonballs. I can't return until I do. Oh, dear..."

Kobun didn't know how much time he had left. The Mistress needed those Dragonballs before the first snowfall, which would be coming soon. "I'm so screwed," he groaned as a cup of coffee was placed before him. "Thanks." The waitress said nothing and walked away. Kobun sighed and stared out the window. "The world is a messed up place," he muttered.

…

Renewed and refreshed, Trunks and Goten left the restaurant, ready to try again. "Alright," Goten began, stretching. "Any new ideas?"

Trunks shook his head. "No," he muttered. "If we wanna find the Dragonballs, we might have to wait until night when this place isn't so crowded." Goten sighed and agreed before taking a seat on the side of the road. Trunks stared at him for a moment. "Maybe we should rent a hotel," he suggested.

Goten shook his head. "We only have so much money," he sighed. "and I only have enough to buy one person three meals a day and a night at the hotel. We should conserve."

There was a moment of silence before Trunks sat down beside him. "I didn't know you knew such big words," he commented.

Goten said nothing.

…

Night fell rather quickly and the people thinned away. Soon, most of the shops were closed and there was almost no one on the street. Goten's eyes slowly opened from his sleep and he leaned himself up from against the restaurant wall. He blinked and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He turned to Trunks and shook his shoulder. "Hey. Wake up. It's nighttime."

Trunks didn't respond, but merely turned to his side and whispered, "Don't worry, Dad. ...I'll get you out."

Goten hesitated to try again. So, instead, he stood up and started searching the stalls on his own.

Everything was so dark. It was almost like everyone had really gone to sleep, or simply vanished. Not a light lit the sky, not a torch or a candle. It seemed like an endless tunnel of darkness. Cautiously, Goten stepped on, wishing he had woken up Trunks instead of going on his own.

The cat from before jumped out of a nearby trashcan and scampered off into one of the tents. Curious, Goten followed. This tent had a light on, still. It was weak and faint, but there. Slowly, he opened the curtain and peered in.

"Welcome," came a voice, slow and decorated with age. "Come in, boy. Goten, right?."

Goten's eyes finally rested on an old lady who sat at a table with a deck of cards and a crystal ball. For a moment, Goten thought he was in a movie. He walked in and sat down at the table across from the woman. "How do you know my-"

"The cards told me," the woman replied before Goten could finish. "I saw you and you're companion in the crystal when you were within fifty meters, searching for an orange sphere called the Dragonball."

Goten's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"The cards told me," the woman said again. "They also told me you are not the only ones looking for the Dragonball."

"What do you mean?"

The woman closed her eyes. "The cards only tell me the past, the present, and the future." Goten blinked. How could the cards tell her so much yet so little? "The cards show the past. Your brother, trying to save your life. They show the present. You and your companion embarking on a quest to bring him back. And...the future."

Goten swallowed when he realized she was pressing him on to ask. "And...what would...that be?"

The woman closed her eyes and hummed for a moment before opening her eyes. "The cards show me the death of someone close to you, if not yourself."

…

**After Notes**

Oh, my Gosh. Who is going to die?

Seriously, guys. Review. It tells me your still reading. I also want to know what you guys are expecting. I want to know what you guys want. That's why people review! Well, that, and also to help people write better, but whatever.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know, dudes! Review button is all chill, ready to be clicked! Anonymous reviews accepted, if that's what's keepin' ya from reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

Thank you people for reviewing! Remember, you guys are what keep this alive!

Last chapter, Trunks and Goten arrived at the City, whatever it's called, and Goten got his fortune told.

OMG, okay, I am sorry for not updating, but part of the reason I never did was not people people were Private Messaging me to continue, but actually going on my other fics and _telling me to stop writing those ones to write this one_, so I left this account for a while and started writing on Tumblr. Well, now I'm back to finish what I started.

**EDIT!:** I AM SO SORRY AGAIN for posting the wrong chapter. I was half asleep when I did it, and I apologize. Wow, I am so sorry.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**Hidden**

Goten's eyes were wide with shock. "W-what?" he stammered.

At that moment, the curtain swung open. "Goten!" Trunks gasped, stumbling in. He was panting a bit, probably from running. "There you are! I thought they took you."

Goten stood up. "Took me?" he repeated. "Who?"

Before Trunks could explain, a man burst into the tent. The old teller screamed and ran out of the back of her tent, the cat from earlier following close behind. Goten stumbled backward into the table and accidentally flipped it over. "Who is that?"

The man bared his teeth then smirked. "What weaklings," he chuckled. "Taking the Dragonballs from you will be easy."

"What? You can't!" Trunks and Goten cried out simultaneously.

The man laughed. "Watch me!" he growled. "I am Kobun, first hand server of the Mistress."

Trunks scoffed. "Oh, so taking care of you will be easy." Goten blinked and glanced at Trunks, awed as he gracefully fell back into a fighting stance Goten felt familiar with. Damn, where had he seen that before? "C'mon. Let's get this over with so we can get the Dragonballs and bring Gohan back."

Kobun laughed and, without a moment to spare, charged at the lavender-locked boy with a speed Goten could hardly follow.

Kobun and Trunks engaged in a sightless combat, one Goten almost couldn't follow. He jumped up and crawled away, trying to escape from being trampled by the two fighters in the old woman's tent. Neighbours who slept in their tents were awakened by the fortunetellers screaming and had come with guns and pitchforks to help her.

Upon seeing the young boy and man in a battle no one could follow, they dropped their guns and ran away, and Goten couldn't understand because he was certain someone could shoot the man. At least, Goten could.

Trunks jumped back to gain distance between him and Kobun and shot a Ki Blast at the man. Goten gasped as the blast hit it's target and it was like something inside of him triggered. "I can do that, too!" he chirped. Kobun was temporarily stunned, and Goten took the advantage to shoot a blast at the enemy which sent him tearing through the tent walls.

"Let's go!" the lavender boy commanded and grabbed Goten by the wrist, leading him out the tent door and down the road.

"I'm sorry!" Goten cried to the Fortuneteller as they ran passed her on the road, although she seemed much friendlier and calmer than she did when the fighting started and she waved to them as they passed.

"Good luck!"

The two boys rushed down the road, hand in hand. Kobun could be heard, screaming at them to stop behind them, but as soon as they reached the downtown area of the village. Trunks led Goten in a winding and twisting road until he had no idea which way they had come from.

Suddenly, Trunks tried a door and it opened miraculously. He jumped inside and dragged Goten in behind him, shutting the door with a resounding slam. Praying Kobun hadn't heard them, Goten slid down the door with his back against it. He fell to a sit and his head swayed a bit. He hadn't noticed Trunks had done the same thing against the wall.

There was a moment of silence, catching their breaths and listening for the sound of Kobun's footsteps that never came.

"I didn't know you knew Ki," Trunks said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Goten couldn't see in the dark as quickly as Trunks could but when he did, he saw they were in a storage room of some kind, like a garage but with instead of cars inside, there were boxes of abandoned things that no one wanted anymore. "Neither did I," he replied quietly.

The strain on the silence told Goten both boys felt just like the items in the boxes.

…

They didn't leave until they started to hear many footsteps outside the metal door. Neither of them slept and neither of them were tired, and Trunks was as anti-social as always. Goten tried four times to start a conversation; "Where did you learn to fight like that?" "Where do you think the Dragonball is?" "Who do you think that was guy was, and who's the Mistress?" "Why do you think the sky is blue?"

The fourth question was given a scientific answer Goten couldn't follow, but he pretended to understand anyway to keep Trunks from being annoyed with him.

Finally, Trunks deemed it safe to leave their hiding spot in the storage room. He opened the door and looked around for Kobun, but the man was nowhere in sight. Some confused passerbyers moved out of the way so the two boys could exit the storage room.

"It's morning," Goten commented as he left the room, squinting with the sun in his eyes. He ducked behind a wall so he could be in the shadow where his eyes wouldn't hurt. "Will we still be able to find the Dragonball like this?"

Trunks pulled out his Radar and frowned. "We're going to have to. Chances are, that Kobun guy is still around. We have to find the Dragonball before he does."

Goten nodded and the two boys started down the road, until Goten realized he had no idea where he was going and followed Trunks desperately for a sense of direction. It felt familiar, but backwards, and in no time, they were back at the street of merchants and tents.

They spent time looking at everything in every tent. The Radar continuously refused to speed up or slow down, but beeped with the knowing the ball was around here somewhere. After the thirtieth stall with no avail, Goten nearly screamed with frustration. It was fun at first, looking at all the trinkets and cool things, but now it was becoming repetitive and every stall seemed to have the same thing.

He threw his head back and whined. "Can we eat something please? I'm starving!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and continued onto the next stall with the Radar. He looked back when he realized Goten wasn't following him, but staring up into the sky for some reason. "Don't be childish!" Trunks then snapped, finding his lack of motion rather unsettling. "Just a few more stalls and then we'll eat."

Yet, the mention of food did not bring Goten from his gaze. Confused, Trunks joined him and looked up at the sky. There, a tower rose high into the sky above the clouds where they couldn't see. Now that he had thought about it, it was rather cloudy for a bright morning, and it had been cloudy ever since they got there.

"Excuse me," Trunks began, walking to the nearest stall and pointed up to the tower that rose to the Heavens. "Could you tell me about that pillar over there?"

The man walked out of the stall and looked up at the tower. "Yeah, that's Korin Tower." Despite being able to see it from where they were, it was based far away from the Keitsu City. "It's base is in the Sacred Land of Korin, which is far off East of here. Only the strongest warriors can climb up to the top, but most who have gone up there don't typically come down without dying. A couple of people have made it up there, though."

Trunks looked back to the tower and noticed Goten had joined them while the stall seller talked. "They say Master Korin lives up there, and he holds a mystical bean called a Senzu Bean that heals ya. Real neat, but I bet it's all folklore."

"Who's gone up?" Goten asked, suddenly curious. Even Trunks seemed interested in the information.

The stall seller shrugged. "Dunno. It was a long time ago, though, when I was a kid. I didn't really care much for the tower as a boy, I just wanted to play in the sand with my friends all day." He laughed heartily. "Beautiful days those were. You boys enjoy those days while you still have them." He ducked back into the stall to help a customer and the boys were left alone outside.

Goten looked back at Korin Tower and smirked. "Only the strongest can climb, huh?" He looked back at Truunks. "I'm ready for a challenge. How about you?"

There was a moment of silence before Trunks mirrored a more sly look and said, "I think I've got a better idea."

…

**After Notes**

ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY!? You guys better be happy! I'll try to finish this then. Second wind, go!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	7. Chapter 7: Korin Tower

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Yay! Alright. Next chapter! Last chapter, Trunks and Goten were attacked by Kobun but escaped, and are now headed to see Master Korin!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 7**

**Korin Tower**

They stood at the base of Korin Tower. A campsite that had been absconded years ago still remained it's identity but the characteristics of nature broke it. They stared up at the tower that ascended beyond the Heaven's into a sight they couldn't see.

"So, what's your big idea?" Goten asked, irritated Trunks refused to explain it on the way there.

Trunks turned back to Goten and smiled. "Simple," he said. "We're going to fly."

Goten stared at Trunks for a long time before nodding slowly. "How?"

There was a moment of silence. "What do you mean _how_?" Trunks snapped. "You can make a Ki ball, can't you? Then you can fly. Flying is the basics of Ki training."

"I was never trained in Ki," Goten admitted. "I don't know how I knew the Ki Blast. It just...happened." He looked up at the tower again and frowned. He wanted to know what had happened then. Where was it the Ki Blast came from? It was like he suddenly knew it, and had known it all his life. This was the first time he had noticed he had never summoned a Ki Blast before.

When he looked back, Trunks was staring at him oddly, with a look that mixed jealousy and sympathy into once expression. Goten raised an eyebrow and the expression broke into his usual distant demeanor. "I'll have to carry you, then," he mumbled, adjusting the bag of Dragonballs at his hip which was tied through the beltloop of his jeans.

He walked up behind Goten and grabbed him from under the arms and swooped up into the sky at a quicker pace than Goten's stomach could handle. He yelped and struggled a bit with the uneasy but familiar feeling of soaring into the sky.

For the first few seconds, he was panicked, looking below them at the far ground below them. Vertigo took his mind for the second and he was scared of falling. Yet, almost suddenly, the freedom took his heart and soared in the sky with him and Trunks.

He broke into an innocent and joyous laughter, nearly startling Trunks. He loved the heights and freedom that came with flying. He used to play Pretend with his friend Kouyuu, and he would always pretend to be a bird that could fly higher than the stars. Now it was real. It was all real.

And he couldn't believe his own reality.

Trunks picked up speed with every second, but they must have flown for a good three hours before they finally broke the cloud barrier and could see the very top, just a dot in the sky. Trunks was tired by this time, and he was beginning to sweat a bit from carrying Goten and pushing himself to his limit, but the end was in sight and the blue-eyed boy was relentless.

Finally, as they approached the large dome at the top of Korin Tower, Trunks pulled them up to the railings and dropped Goten off before collapsing on the ground beside him, panting heavily. Goten dropped to a knee and looked at his friend. "Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks nodded but couldn't spit out any words. It really did take a lot out of him, but Goten wouldn't blame him. He had been flying for a long time and it didn't seem like something one would practice often if it really was the basic of basics.

A moment later, the light clacking of a stick against the ceramic tiles caught the boys' attention and they looked up. There stood a cat with a stick taller than needed. The cat stood on two legs, and stared at the boys before his eyes opened with shock. "Goku?" he gasped, staring at the raven boy.

Goten blinked. "What did you call me?" Trunks almost growled in loathing at the name.

"Don't tell me," the cat began quietly. "You couldn't be...Goten and Trunks?"

The boys blinked simultaneously and stared.

…

Korin, as he introduced himself, lead the duo boys downstairs and fed Trunks a Senzu Bean. Almost instantly, the boy was revitalized and Goten asked for one as well. He was denied the request as he didn't need it and Korin sat them down on the couch.

"It's been seven years," the cat master whispered to himself, waddling over to a wardrobe and opening one of the drawers to pull out a box. "I've been waiting for this day for seven years. It had really become quite lonely up here."

"You don't have anyone up here with you?" Goten asked.

Korin laughed once and shook his head. "No, there is Yajirobe, but he is out at the moment and probably won't be back in a few days."

Trunks watched the cat for a while. Korin looked at him several times, at Goten as similar amount of times. Goten was distracted by everything else, by shiny things and by the sky he could see just upstairs from where he was sitting.

"It's been a long since since I have seen any of the Z-Fighters," Korin began again, quietly and distantly in his old memory. "How long has it been now? Goten, how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"Nearly five years, then." Korin returned to the boys, offering them both a drink of water and sitting down with the box under his arm. "A long time. We were all sure the Son family blood had finally run into the dirt, but you are still alive."

Goten stared at Korin and the cat realized he was silently demanding an explanation. Korin sighed. The raven frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have never met anyone from your real family, have you, Goten?"

The boy shook his head. "The woman who raised me was Togi. She's a nurse at the hospital, but I don't think she's my real mom. She doesn't let me call her mom..."

Korin rested the box on his lap and stroked the top subconsciously. "You don't know anything about your real family, do you?" Goten shook his head. Korin inhaled and began with his explanation. "You are the son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi, and the younger brother of Son Gohan."

Trunks lifted his head up a bit. "Son Goku was a powerful man who saved the world," he added then, like he was telling a folklore he never would have tried to believe. "A man named Doctor Gero created an incredibly powerful android by the name of Cell. That android turned to be evil and tried to destroy the planet, but Son Goku took the android away from the world, but neither of them ever came back."

"There was nothing left of him," Korin continued grimly, earning Goten's attention this time. "Son Gohan and Chi-Chi were devastated by the beloved man's sudden death."

Goten's gaze cast to the ground temporarily, allowing the information to process, but raised a normal human boy, this seemed so beyond him. The son of a great and powerful warrior. Maybe that would explain why he was so good at gym class.

"However, with every dark cloud comes a silver lining." Goten was snapped from his thoughts and he looked back up at Korin. "Goku had left Chi-Chi with a baby. You. When you were born, your brother and mother took great care of you. Gohan even battled and defeated a new alien threat not long after your birth, a horrible enemy by the name of Bojack. You became the new light in their lives in the absence of Goku."

Trunks looked down suddenly. Goten glanced at him, then back at Korin. "What changed?"

"Your father, Goku, and Trunks's mother, Bulma, were very old friends and your families were very close." Even Trunks seemed surprised by this new information. "Your mother died of a terrible sickness while giving birth to you. With no place to go, Gohan moved in to live with Bulma and her husband, Vegeta. However, in a bout of anger, Gohan heavily injured Vegeta and fled the scene with you in hand. In an attempt to hide his power, he sealed it away so he couldn't be found and became nothing more than a mere human.

"During is stay in the wilds with you, you became terribly sick with a lung condition. Gohan was forced to take you to a hospital and spent the following two years trying every exhaustible option to raise money for your cure until he finally reached the limit of his sanity and shot himself." Over the course of the speech, Goten came to realize what it was Korin was saying and his eyes were wide and watery by the end of the speaking. "Son Goten," he said solemnly. "you are the very last of the Son family."

Goten couldn't understand. Why was he crying? Tears were falling from his eyes like stars from the sky and it felt as though his heart had been torn to shreds. Why was he crying for a family he never knew? Togi had become his only real family, and if anything had happened to her, he would have been far more devastated that learning the death of his true family.

Still he burst into tears and took several moments to himself to cry, to let his heart glue itself together with the salt of his sorrow. A warmth on his shoulder surprised him, first thinking Korin had a bigger paw than he initially thought, but found the hand belonged to Trunks.

"I had a feeling you would come one day," Korin said then, shifting the box in his lap now. Goten's eyes were drawn to it subconsciously. "so I set aside this as a present." He handed Goten the box and he took it gently. He opened the box to reveal a Dragonball and Goten smiled.

Goten nodded and pulled the Dragonball out of the box. "Thank you so much!" he chirped and handed Trunks the ball to put in his pouch.

Korin nodded once then swung his cane to a door. "Beyond there is the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you find in there. You will need it. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Goten cheered and gladly ran off into the kitchen to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was in all the commotion and adrenaline. They hadn't eaten since the day before at the cafe.

Trunks watched the last Son boy run off into the kitchen in search of food, when his stomach growled too and he stood up to join him.

"Trunks," Korin said suddenly, before the lavender-locked boy could leave. "I have a great favour to ask of you." Trunks looked at the cat and blinked once, waiting for the atasked mission to be handed down to him. "I am begging of you, boy. Do not let the last of the Son blood die."

There was a moment of silence, and then Trunks smiled and he walked into the kitchen to join Goten in on a feast.

…

**After Notes**

Atasked isn't even a word, I just made it up now. Go me!

Love it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know, the review box is right there!


	8. Chapter 8: The Mistress

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Goten and Trunks flew up Korin Tower and found Master Korin. There the mystical cat told Goten about his true blood family and entrusted Trunks with a meaningful task.

I have nothing to say.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 8**

**The Mistress**

It was a few hours following the noontime and Korin allowed the boys to stay in a room in the tower to sleep. Goten dropped his backpack onto the bed on the left bed while Trunks dumped his stuff on the right. The boys had been mostly silence since Korin told them they could stay.

Just before Korin left the boys to be alone, he had presented them both with a wardrobe change. "Goten, this I am about to give you is a very special present and you have to take care of it." He opened the closet and pulled out a small orange and blue Gi, holding it up against the small boy. "It will fit perfectly on you. A long time ago, this was to be your father's, but Yajirobe, who was sewing it, made the sleeves too long so Goku never wore it. I'm sure it will fancy you quite nicely."

Goten held up the Gi to himself and smiled. To Trunks, he presented a sleeveless blue Gi. "I have had this Gi for a long time, now, and I don't think anyone will wear it. I chose this one specifically, for your father used to wear blue into battle all the time." Korin wrinkled his nose at the memory of Vegeta's choice wear but did not comment on it.

With that, he left and left the two boys to change into their new clothes. They checked themselves out in the mirror and showed each other the fabrics, feeling and getting use to the feeling of it. To Goten, it felt like he had been wearing it all his life.

Yet, the moment was broken when Goten spoke. "Trunks, why do you want to revive my brother?" At least, he was assuming that was really Trunks's goal in the beginning but the purple-haired boy was too anti-social to talk about it.

Trunks stopped in the middle of arranging his things when the question was asked. Goten knew this much, so why not everything? "My father was blamed for your brother's death, you know?" His eyes cast downward and he didn't dare look at his travel companion. "I don't know who accused him or why they did, but now my Dad is in jail and the only way to get him out is bring Gohan back to life and tell the police my Dad didn't murder him."

Suddenly, with a flow of rage, he picked up his backpack and tossed it across the room. Goten had stepped to the side to avoid being hit and the backpack slammed against the wall with a thick thud. "I don't care what it takes!" he growled. "I'm going to rescue my father!"

Several cowardly seconds passed as the boy calmed down and straightened up again. "You know, I used to hear stories about your father all the time from my mother." Goten flinched visibly but said nothing. "She would tell me about how many times he had saved her and the world. About what he did in his final moments. She never told me about Gohan, other than he was the boy Dad was accused of murdering. And she never told me about you."

The blue irises stared down a wall that stood strong and did not falter. "With all those stories she told me, I came to know your father better than my own, better than any man I had ever known and...I wanted to be just like him. In time, I came to ask my father about him, and Dad would seethe through his teeth and deny any goodness or strength in him. He told me your father was weak, and that was why he died."

"That's not it at all!" Goten snapped suddenly, slamming one foot against the floor. "My daddy was a brave man and he saved the world!"

"I don't care!" Trunks shot back, planting his hands on his hips. "I don't care about your Dad, or even about your brother!" A pause, and then a whisper. "All I want is my father." Again, silence struck the air and the angel was present for a long time. "Once I have him, I won't need anything else in the world."

Goten shook his head, but didn't explain why he disagreed. What short togetherness he had felt with his companion now felt farther than ever. In one final attempt to bring it back, he asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that? Like how you did against Kobun."

Trunks cleared all his things off the bed and laid down with his back against the orphan. "A friend," he replied honestly, and then he went to sleep.

…

When night fell, Goten woke up. He looked across the distance between the two beds to find Trunks was no longer there. Thirty, he got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep with his Gi on, but he didn't exactly bring sleeping clothes either.

He hoped to find his companion in the kitchen but it seemed Trunks had other ideas of what to do with his time. Goten filled himself a glass of water and began his searched for the other boy. Quietly, he crept through the small towertop, whispering Trunks's name once in a while. Several times, he heard the wind and mistook it for Master Korin.

Alas, he was alone and he continued to look for Trunks.

It wasn't a large area to search and Goten had only one place to check before he would give up to assume Trunks had flown off somewhere; the bathroom. Of course, Goten was smart enough by this point to know that one shouldn't just annoy another by knocking on the bathroom to see where they were. Instead, Goten walked to the railing and stared out over the clouds.

The sky almost seemed white with the amazing amount of visible stars and it almost seemed like daytime if the moon wasn't so dim and far away. He gulped down the last of his water and set the glass on the ground, resuming his watch of the sky.

One day, Trunks would teach him how to fly and he would be able to see this everyday, as opposed to the polluted sky of the city. The more time he spent away from home, the less he began to miss it. He had hardly even thought of Togi since he set off on his adventure with Trunks.

He inhaled and rested his chin on his arms which laid on the railing. He felt as though he could stare forever. Nothing was more beautiful than this night sky.

Goten shifted his shoulders once and his cheeks began to tingle. He coughed, once and hazardously, and the tingling spread to his stomach. Like a horrible feeling, Goten turned in the direction he felt himself be pulled. Something, or someone, was coming.

He hurried to the center of the large tiled area and waited for the feeling to come as it seemed to close the distance between it and him. Goten looked around, prating Trunks or Korin would appear soon to help them, but he remained alone.

In the distance, the dots grew into people and one of those people landed on the railing, the other on the tile floor. Goten stared as the people became recognizable. The person on the railing was a beautiful young lady and the other standing on the tile floor was none other than Kobun.

Goten whimpered and prayed he could sneak away without being noticed, but the lady's eyes were right on him and he couldn't help but stay still. "Don't tell me that is the boy who was giving you trouble." Kobun said nothing. "He hardly reaches my knee!"

The lady laughed and stepped down from the railing with the help of Kobun. She approached the boy frozen in fear who was only able to step back once during her advance. When in arm's length, the lady kneeled down in front of him and caressed his chin gently in her fingers. Her nails were long and red, and she seemed to spend more time on how she looked than her strength.

"Aren't you a cutie?" she cooed, scratching Goten's chin lightly. "Can I keep you? You are so adorable!" Goten wasn't entirely sure what to do or think at this point, so he remained still and quiet and prayed Trunks or Korin would come to save him soon.

"My Mistress," Kobun began, eying Goten suspiciously as he approached the Mistress from behind. "We are here for the Dragonballs. I believe they are with the purple-haired boy. This one here is not important to us."

The Mistress frowned but stood up. "That's too bad, I really liked him."

Goten wanted to say something but all mentality left him as Kobun and the Mistress started towards the stairs where Trunks and Korin were most likely sleeping. So, suddenly, with no thinking required, he screamed as loud as he could.

The Mistress flinched and covered her ears while Kobun snapped at Goten to shut up. The boy continued to keep the sound going until Kobun ran to him and covered Goten's mouth in a desperate attempt to shut him up.

Silence pierced the air as Goten struggled against Kobun. Finally, the man let go but struck Goten across the face hard enough to send him into the railing with a cry. He struggled to a lean up and cowered as Kobun approached him, whimpering and praying to Kami that someone had heard him.

Right on cue, Trunks ran up the steps with Korin not far behind. "Goten!"

The Mistress turned, standing directly in between Trunks and Goten. "Oh, is that the little purple-haired boy you were talking about earlier?" She swung her hips one way and looked at him down her nose. "He's a little cute one, too! Why don't you be a good little boy and hand over the remaining Dragonballs, huh? I'll give you a lollipop!"

Trunks's worried gaze came solidly angered. The change of expression brought the Mistress to pout, but her disappointment flared into interest. "I have been waiting for a way to have a little fun for a long time," she chided. "It's so _boring_ looking for the Dragonballs, but teaching you a little lesson will help for sure!"

Suddenly, she was before Trunks and a kick sent him flying into the center piece. "I feel bad about hitting a child." And Korin took her temporary distraction to blast her with an invisible Ki blast from his staff. The Mistress fell backwards, stunned and surprised. "So, the little kitty-kitty has a few tricks up his furry sleeves!"

Goten had run away from his position under Kobun as he was distracted by Trunks, Korin, and the Mistress. He sprinted across the circular space towards the stairs but Kobun jumped on him and started dragging him towards the edge.

Trunks jumped back up onto his feet and charged at the Mistress, tag-teaming with Korin against the Mistress to protect the Dragonballs. Fists flew and fur floated away as the fight carried on faster than eyes could see.

"Hey!"

Kobun's snap drew the attention of the three fighters for just a moment, enough for them to realize Kobun had Goten by the throat, holding him outside the railings and over the long drop from the top of Korin Tower. "If you want the boy to live, you'll hand over the Dragonballs."

There was a heavy silence and the choice rested on Trunks. He stared at Goten, who could hardly breathe through the hold on his throat. The grip tightened and Goten whimpered. Trunks's hand went to the pouch at his hip and, slowly, he untied it from his waist. In his eyes, he was still debating. If he held onto the Dragonballs, he could revive Gohan and set his father free. However, Goten would die, as the last Son did not know how to fly.

He stared at Kobun for a long time and the Mistress took the moment to snatch the pouch from his grip. She retreated back a few steps but Trunks didn't pursue her.

Kobun smiled and looked back at Goten, who with one eye sent he expected the man to keep his end of the bargain. Instead, Kobun let go and Goten began to plummet an immeasurable distance to the hard ground.

…

**After Notes**

Mwahaha~ That's all for tonight! What happens next chapter? Read to find out!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	9. Chapter 9: A Lonely Warrior

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Goten and Trunks received their Gis, and Kobun and the Mistress attacked. During the battle, Kobun got a hold of Goten, the Mistress stole the Dragonballs, and now Goten is falling to his death.

This chapter? Read to find out!

I am sorry for taking forever to reply. Christmas became a hassle. I'm sure by now you are expecting updates to be slow as molasses in January, right? Maybe that's when you'll get your next update! We'll see.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 9**

**A Lonely Warrior**

Roasted chestnuts were burning on the fireplace after being neglected for so long. The old man whooped in embarrassment to himself as he hurried over to take the chestnuts off the fire. Even though they were burned, the smell was masked by the strong odor of cinnamon wafted through the house like nothing else existed.

"The wife says cinnamon is good for the heart, and I hate the taste of cinnamon but it smells good as gold!"

Goten watched the man from the corner of his eye, hardly even able to keep his eyes open.

He had fallen the complete distance from the top of Korin's Tower to the ground. Trunks's scream still echoed through his mind, and Goten had prayed every night that he would be alright. Even after Goten had hit the ground, he never lost consciousness and he cried his voice raw, praying Trunks or Korin, or someone, would come save him because he couldn't stand the pain.

Finally, the old man found him. Morning had finally come and Goten was shaking in fear with all the reasons why Trunks hadn't come to save him yet. His tears had run dry by the sun and he was half dazed from the agony he had spent several hours in.

The old man brought him back to the cabin and bandaged him up to the best of his ability. He fed the boy oatmeal and venison he hunted himself. He tried herbal medicines and various food remedies, but nothing seemed to ease the pain he was in. Instead, it put him into a dreamless sleep and wake him small hours later.

The old man told him stories of the tribe that formerly lives at the bottom of Korin Tower and protected it from harms. Goten tried to remember to later ask what happened to the tribe but he forgot about it after several weeks passed of continued silence.

As time drew on, Goten's breathing began to worsen and he grew to realize that he did not have his medication on him. It was back at the top of Korin Tower with the rest his clothes and his wallet. Coughing became a frequent sound in the quiet cabin.

Goten grew more and more ill with the passing days and the old man decided it was time to send Goten to a real hospital. Goten wondered why he didn't do so in the first place, but he was thankful as the man arranged a horse and carriage from Keitsu City to send Goten to a more technologically advanced city many kilometers south.

While Goten wanted to stay near Korin Tower in hopes of news from Trunks, he couldn't voice his worries and he was sent away down the road. "Don't worry," was the last words from the old man. "You're going to be fine."

Goten tried to part his lips, and managed just a few centimeters. The old man leaned forward, hoping to hear just a quiet sound from the boy's throat, but the horse moved onward and that was the last Goten saw of the old man.

…

The ride took hours, and Goten was almost sure a day had passed. He slept unknown hours, on and off, without any sense of direction or time.

He opened his eyes to a blinding light, a completely white room. All the pain had finally subsided and he could breathe easy. The relief brought him to pass out again, this time for a long time. On several occasions, he awoke to strange things.

The first, a clock was standing on his bed and talking to him. "You're running out of time!" The hands ran backwards until the stopped at midnight and the clock fell off the bed.

The second, a fool was juggling a blue, red, and yellow ball between all his hands, trying to keep his balance on a unicycle. The fool also ended up collapsing onto the floor but he got back up again. He gathered all his things and tried again. Goten chuckled just a little bit and the fool fell. Goten laughed again, then fell back asleep.

The third, a nurse rolled a coffin across the floor and simply walked up and down the halls with the coffin on a trolly, whispering, "Shi" repeatedly to herself. Goten tried to ask her what she was doing, but he was afraid to talk to her so he said nothing.

The last, he saw cherry blossoms fall from nowhere. Flowers bloomed on the floor and through the cracks in the tiles. When the blossom touched the floor, they shriveled up and died and a flower would replace it through the tiles.

Finally, Goten woke without a hallucination and found he could finally move his fingers in just the slightest fashion. He had a brace around his neck and a bandage around his head. His legs and some of his arms were casted, but he was not in pain. "He is recovering faster than I have ever seen," whispered one nurse outside his door.

"He shouldn't be alive," whispered another. "He should have died along time ago. He shouldn't even be recovering." He became a frequent topic of gossip and when a doctor passed by the glass doors, they would smile sweetly at him then return to work.

After two weeks passed, Goten regained the rest of his consciousness and his appetite. He could speak again, and his first question was to ask where he was. He was told he was in a place called Urusai. It was a loud and alive city with advanced medicine and technology and it was a long ways away from Korin Tower and Keitsu City.

It took only a month after his learning of such information was he finally released from the hospital. He felt new, rejuvenated, yet still emotionally sick.

Even though he had been healed, he was sure at least two months had passed since he had last seen Trunks, the boy he left at the top of Korin's Tower.

The hospital had given him new tablets for his lung condition, but Goten had no money, no clothes, and no food. He was completely alone in a city that never slept, with cars flying over his head and people walking silently into each other like it was something that happened everyday.

Goten wandered two days throughout the city before he became sick of it. There was nothing for him here. Every person seemed so self-absorbed and clung to their dollar bills while he tried to find means of eating and a place to sleep. The air was so filthy, his lungs couldn't take it and he frequented the need for a Ventolin that he returned to the hospital for. The only reason he had no medical bills to pay was because the old man had paid for everything, including the Ventolin and the medication.

Finally, he decided he would be better off in the wild and living off the land than in a crowded, suffocating place like Urusai. He left the city gates and headed north in hopes of returning to Keitsu City.

He prowled through forests and evaded predatory animals. His first encounter with a panther was a confusing and terrifying milestone as Goten tried to climb a nearby tree, only for the panther to follow him. He jumped from limb to limb, praying to lose the wild cat. Even after he had lost the creature, he continued at top speed through the jungle until he reached the end of it and he burst out in a blurred speed through a field.

Crossing the field became a three day journey, and the lack of water sources made it difficult to stay on the path. Goten could have sworn the carriage ride was not as long as this, but traveling by horse without sleeping was probably faster than walking at the slugged pace he was moving.

Between the thirst and loneliness, Goten reentered a hallucinating faze. "The Dragonball is around here somewhere," he heard Trunks say behind him. "The radar says it's South-East of here. The closest one. Keitsu City."

Yet Goten knew Trunks wasn't really behind him. Keitsu City was north now. Still, Goten listened closely for any more of his hallucinations to keep himself from getting too lonely. When it grew too quiet and the imagery of Trunks' voice lacked existence too long, Goten would start to cry.

…

Finally, Keitsu City was in the distance. The image was blurred by tears at first, but Goten knew it was there and he broke into a full sprint into the city. He ran into the city and searched in a frantic for someone who could help him and it was the fortuneteller who offered him water in exchange for his story.

Goten and the fortuneteller spoke until night fell and the lady insisted he sleep the night on a spare bed in her trailer, which he greatly appreciated. He fell asleep instantly on the spare bed and slept well into the evening of the next day, then ate heartily of the fortunetellers food as he had not eaten in a week.

With a full day's rest, the boy set off towards Korin Tower in search of what he lost.

…

**After Notes**

Well, at least you know what happened to Goten. ...So, what happened to Trunks?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know, the review box is right there!


	10. Chapter 10: Tested Strength

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Goten survived only by the generosity of other people after breaking his neck and most of his bones in a fall from the top of Korin Tower. Thankfully, he recovered, and now he is returning back to Korin Tower in search of what he lost.

This chapter? Read to find out!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 10**

**Tested Strength**

When Goten arrived to the base of Korin Tower, he saw a tall, dark-skinned man standing at the bottom of it, looking up. He was a muscular man and Goten was intimidated by the whole three feet the man towered over him.

Goten waited a long time, hoping the man would go away but he remained where he was. Just as the boy was prepared to leave, the man turned and spotted him in the distance. The man blinked, then leaned forward and squinted. "Goku?"

The name froze the boy and curiosity lured him in. "You knew my dad?" Goten had never really seemed to wonder much about his blood family until that moment, wondering how on Earth it could be his father knew a man like him.

"Yes," replied the man. He had a strange accent, one Goten couldn't place, and markings on his face. "I am Bora, a friend of Goku's- ...your father's from a long time ago." His face etched a weird expression, like he had realized just how much time had passed. "So you are his son?"

Goten nodded and he approached the big man. "Yeah..." he said slowly, almost uncertainly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Bora.

"How is he?"

Goten looked off to one side, and replied honestly, "He's dead." He couldn't think of a more kinder way to put it, but Goten had never met the man and his death seemed to hold next to no feelings except for the fact that Goku was indeed his true father and Goten would never be able to truly meet him in his life.

When he looked back, Bora's face had fallen from the almost seven feet almost to the ground and Goten nearly jumped back at the realization of what he had said. There was no taking it back now and Goten shifted nervously in place. "I..." he started slowly, wondering what to say, then realizing that he knew nothing about his father. "...I never met him." Goten looked to the ground then back up again. "What can you tell me about him? Was he a good person? Was he strong?"

Bora paused for a moment, then he seemed to lighten up a bit as memories flashed before him. "Yes, yes. He was only a boy when I met him, but he was a very strong boy and a peculiar one, too. He had a monkey tail, and a pure heart. And..." He smiled a bit more. "...he looked just like you."

Goten blinked and tilted his head to one side. "Like me?" He scratched the back of his head and tried to imagine what his father could have possibly looked like, but it was harder than it sounded. "Did he like pocky, too?" he asked suddenly, looking up with brighter eyes.

The man laughed a bit and nodded. "He ate almost everything in sight." Before Goten could ask another question, Bora encountered one of his own. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it you have come to this place? Are you searching for information on your father?"

Goten paused, considered the question, then shrugged. "Sort of. I'm looking for the Dragonballs."

Bora's eyes widened then returned to their normal size. "I supposed you are heading up to the top of Korin Tower." He looked up at the clouds where the pillar extended far into. He smiled and looked back down at Goten. "You'll have to climb your way up."

Goten followed his gaze and frowned. It seemed so far away and so devastatingly long. When Trunks was here, it wasn't so bad because he could fly – unlike Goten. He made a mental note to have Trunks teach him when he saw him again...if he saw him again.

The boy nodded solemnly, unfit for a boy only seven years old. Then again, he had spent the last three months acting at least like a teenager instead of the little boy he was. "Yeah," was all he could muster. If he was going to climb the tower he had better start before it got too late.

He put his hands on the tower and started up when Bora grabbed the back of his shirt and looked at him. "You aren't going to climb it now, are you?" he asked then, almost surprised.

"I have to," came the reply. "My friend is waiting for me."

Bora stared at Goten a little longer the nodded. "Alright. I did this for your father, and I will help you this time, too. Because..." He chuckled a bit then looked up but said nothing.

Before Goten could ask what he was going to say, Bora threw Goten was all his might into the air. Goten yelled as he shot up into the air and beyond the clouds, to which he couldn't see Bora anymore. It felt like he was flying on his own almost, flying through a bullet in the air without Trunks' help.

As soon as Goten felt his jump slow down, which had to have been minutes later, he grabbed the tower and clung tightly to it. The wind was sharper and bitter up here and it whipped his Gi around with anger, scolding him for his failure.

Goten hugged the tower for a short moment, looking down to see nothing but a sea of white, then looking up to see nothing but the tower extend into an endless sky. He stared for a moment, shifted his weight, then started to climb.

…

The sun dropped and rose twice and Goten was growing weary. His limbs were strained and he could hardly feel them. His stomach returned to it's usual complaining, of which he had become rather accustomed to over the course of the past few months.

Finally, feeling hope fleeting from his heart, he looked up and spotted a small dot in the sky. He squinted, then blinked and beamed. It was the end, the top of Korin's Tower just in the distance. With renewed vigor, the boy continued to climb until the dot became the large ball of a top Goten remembered it to be.

Upon reaching the base, he circled around the bottom until he found a ladder that took him up to the railing. He climbed over the railing, inhaled and jumped onto solid ground for the first time in days, falling to one knee on accident as he landed.

He brushed himself off and forced himself to stand, whining, "Korin-san, can I have a Senzu Bean?"

Then he finally looked at the scene. There was a large group of people standing in the middle of the floor, all eyes wide and staring at him in horror. Goten stepped back and examined every person in the room thoroughly before his eyes landed on a familiar face; Trunks.

Trunks stared at Goten for a long time, then he looked away suddenly.

Goten's eyes widened and he backed up until his back was against the railing, tears well up in his eyes from fear and confusion. Who were these people? Why wasn't Trunks happy to see him? Questions spun around and his body refused to cooperate, so he burst into tears and collapsed to his knees.

There was an eerie silence as everyone in the room exchanged glances with each other before one of the warriors decided to make a move. He slowly walked up to Goten and crouched beside him, placing a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, little guy," he said quietly, trying not to scare the boy further. "My name is Yamcha, what's yours?"

A strong but silent rift waved over everyone in the room, like suspense of a movie. He wiped his eyes and replied, "Goten," to which the tension settled like dust yet remained.

Korin approached him and handed the boy a Senzu Bean. Yamcha didn't leave Goten's side, even as he stood up with his regained strength. Goten couldn't bring himself to look up from the ground, not liking the amount of attention and silence he was receiving. Slowly, he looked up at Trunks, whose gaze was upon him again.

Suddenly, Goten burst into a sprint across the area, charging at Trunks with full speed, who had just barely enough time to unfold his arms as the younger Saiyan rammed into him and knocked him to the ground, arms tight around his chest and face buried into his shoulder. "I was scared!" Goten cried, holding a death grip on his only friend. "I was so scared!"

"G-Goten...!" Trunks gasped, and tried to pry Goten off him only to give up and just pat Goten on the head.

The sobbing boy continued to spout things about what had happened in those two months he was gone, and how it had felt like an eternity since he had seen the lavender-haired boy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't help you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Trunks remained unresponsive, just resting his hand on Goten while he continued to cry. There was only a few moments of motionlessness before one of the warriors got fed up with the crying and walked away to create distance between him and the boy.

Goten quieted finally and simply just remained resting on Trunks, who pushed him off and stood up. Goten remained hiding behind Trunks.

"So, this is Goku's second child," one of the warriors whispered.

A small, doll-like being stepped forward to get a closer. "He doesn't seem to have a high power level," he said as Goten tried to place Trunks between him and the doll.

"Don't be like that," Yamcha said, trying to sound light and casual, but he was cut off by a rough and loud voice.

"That brat can't possibly be a spawn of Kakarot!" Trunks stiffened but remained quiet as the man approached the two of them. "Trunks, step aside." The boy obeyed and Goten tried to move with him, but the warrior grabbed the back of Goten's Gi first and plucked him off the ground.

Goten struggled for a few moments, kicking wildly and trying to grab a hold of the man's wrist. "Let go of me!" he snapped and continued to struggle further. The man smirked then tossed him to Yamcha, who caught him with a start.

"This is a joke," the man said then, sounding upset but appearing amused. He turned and hovered in the air, looking back at the boy in Yamcha's arms. "Come find me when you've come to your senses." With that, he turned and took off in a blast of air.

Goten clung onto Yamcha's shirt before deciding he didn't want to be there anymore and kicked away, running back behind Trunks again. His eyes then rested on the next scariest being on the tower, a large, green man. "Who's he?" Goten whispered to Trunks, who sighed.

…

**After Notes**

So I decided this chapter was getting a little long and decided to cut it here. Go me. Anyways, now we will have full introduced the Z-Fighters you guys know so well next chapter, and we will find out what the hell is going on.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know, the review box is right there!


	11. Chapter 11: Of A Story

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Goten found Bora and spoke to him about his father. Then, he climbed Korin Tower and met...the Z-Fighters!

This chapter? Read to find out!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 11**

**Of A Story**

Everyone had gathered in the large room under Korin Tower. Goten had fetched himself a glass of water so he could take his medication. Trunks quietly explained to the others in the room about his lung condition, although everyone already knew about it.

As Goten returned to the room, Trunks proceeded to introduce Goten to the rest of the warrior who called themselves the Z-Fighters. Goten shook each of their hands and nodded to them, greeting them. "They're friends, Goten, I've grown up with them all my life!"

There was Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo the Namekian, and even Yajirobe, the man who was not there the last time Goten and Trunks visited Korin Tower. "It's nice to meet you all," Goten said quietly, bowing once to them. They're curious gazes unnerved him, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Yamcha chirped back when everyone else was silent.

Goten blinked and swallowed, attempting to take refuge behind Trunks again. Instead, Trunks put his arm in the way and Goten was forced to stand beside him instead. Goten decided that if he couldn't make his existence unknown, he thought if he just talked to Trunks, they would go away. "What happened to the Dragonballs?" he asked.

Blue eyes narrowed and Trunks frowned a bit. "I lost them," he replied honestly. "That guy and the girl took off with them."

Goten blinked, then gasped. "But that was two months ago! Do you know what they wished for?"

Trunks shook his head and looked to the Z-Fighters, silently praying they would offer a different topic to speak about. "Um," Krillin stepped forward and smiled a bit, although nervously. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but we all knew your father really well and we..." Krillin paused for a moment then bit his lip to think for a moment. "...We were sort of wondering how you've been doing?"

Trunks slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead and Goten blinked. "How I've been doing?"

"They knew you as a baby," Trunks explained, looking at his confused friend. "They're wondering what happened to you, since they hadn't seen you in a while."

Goten blinked and stepped away from Trunks a bit. "You guys know me?" he exclaimed suddenly leaning forward. "You knew my brother, and my mother, and my dad?" To each Krillin nodded and Goten beamed. "Really? What was they like? Were they really as strong as I heard?"

Krillin nodded. "Yep. Your father and your brother helped save the world a bunch of times."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

From then, each of the Z-Fighters proceeded to tell a story of Goku saved the Earth and how Gohan was also there and stood beside him. Even though the stories seemed so farfetched and impossible, Goten found it easy to swallow, as though he truly believed it – and he did!

The Z-Fighters displayed a few of their powers, and Goten had fun playing the telephone game with Piccolo, where he would stand on one side of the room and whisper something to Trunks, then Piccolo would tell them what Goten had said, much to Piccolo's dismay. Krillin showed him a wonderous power called the Kamehameha.

"Kamekameha?"

"No, no, no! _Kamehameha_."

"That's what I said!"

Soon enough, it was like he knew his entire family and, slowly, Goten wished he had grown up with them instead of Togi.

"Wha!" Goten jumped as though he had been shocked, a horrible shiver running down his spine as he had just remember Togi then and how worried she must have been with no money being taken out of the account in the passed two months.

Tien, who had been laughing at a joke with Yamcha, turned to the boy and blinked. "What's the matter?"

The boy blinked and looked down for a moment, then returned his gaze back up and smiled. "Nothing!" he chirped. "I was just thinking about Togi." He spent a good half-hour explaining about his "mother", Togi, the school he went to, and about his friends back home, like Kouyuu, who he admitted to greatly miss. He told them about the small apartment that smelled like fresh water, about Mrs. Shishou, about the note she had sent to Togi.

He stopped as soon as he spoke about what Togi had told him the fate of his brother. With hesitance, he questioned, "Why did my brother kill himself?"

Everyone leaned back, and eyes turned to Krillin, who seemed the most pale and the least willing to talk. Goten adjusted his gaze to Krillin, who looked between him and the Fighters and paled further. "I, I," he began, but stopped suddenly. "To be honest, we're not really sure..."

Suddenly, in a burst of anger, Trunks snapped, "Then why was Dad accused of killing him?" Goten jumped, startled by the outburst. "He wasn't even there! He was training! He didn't do anything! So why..." His voice trailed off and his bit his lip, then looked down.

"Trunks?" Goten whispered, tilting his head to one side. It was clear on his face this was the first he had heard of this.

Trunks stared at the raven-haired Saiyan, before sighing and he began to explain his own story, of how his father was accused of killing Gohan and was sent to jail for life. "He's been there for as long as I can remember, but," Trunks shut his eyes and, again, looked away. "when I bring Gohan back, they'll have no choice but to let him go."

Goten was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "But Togi knew that Gohan... She knew that Gohan wasn't murdered. I'm sure most people knew that."

Trunks grabbed Goten by the coller and brought him in close. "Then Togi is a bitch! She could've brought my Dad out of jail!" He turned to Krillin suddenly. "Why didn't you tell them what happened?"

"Trunks, you said a bad word!" Goten yelled before Krillin could reply and he pushed Trunks away. "Togi isn't a-...She isn't a-"

"The hell she is!"

"She isn't! You are! Jerk!"

"Bastard!"

"Where do you learn these words!?"

"_Enough_!" Both boys turned to the Namekian, who had grown tired of their yelling and pushed them both farther away from each other. "Vegeta didn't kill anyone!" Trunks and Goten backed off instantly, fearing the wrath of the green man.

Goten looked away for a moment, then back up at Piccolo. "I'm sorry," he said. "The yelling mustn't be good for your ears."

Piccolo stared at Goten for a long time, then looked away. "Vegeta went to jail because the jury didn't want to listen to reason. They were on Gohan's side because he helped save the city from the damnation it was doomed to and they couldn't accept he had just _willingly killed himself after doing something so great for the damn city_!"

Piccolo's voice had risen in volume by the end of his sentence, and Goten managed to understand that Piccolo was still upset by what happened. There was a moment of silence, then Goten whispered, "You said a bad word, too."

The Namekian sighed and returned to lean against the wall on the side of the room.

Trunks and Goten stood by each other again and exchanged apologetic looks, then both of them smiled sadly to each other in silent understanding. Krillin ruffled their hair and stood back.

"As much as this reunion is great," Tien interrupted at that moment. "we still have a problem."

The young boys blinked, then Trunks gasped and turned to Goten. "That Kobun guy and the lady took the Dragonballs from me and they had all seven! They wished for some kind of strange, weird monster thing and it's tearing apart cities whole!"

Goten frowned and looked to the others. "And you guys aren't able to stop it?"

"Well, to be honest," Krillin chuckled nervously. "our problem is that we can't _find_ it." Then he proceeded to scratch the back of his head and laugh. "We hear about it destroying a city, but by the time we get there, it's gone."

Chiaotzu nodded in agreement and balled his little hands into fists. "See, if Goku or Gohan were here, they would know what to do!"

"My Dad is fine enough," Trunks insisted with a pout. "He's good all on his own. When he finally gets a hold of that monster, it's gone for good!"

Goten blinked, then smiled, reassured by Trunks's enthusiasm. "Alright!" he chirped. "We'll defeat the monster!"

No one else in the room could look at them.

…

**After Notes**

Aaaaand, it's four in the morning. Goodnight.

Can you guess what's going to happen? Here's a hint; the monster released is not any enemy or character the Z-Fighters have ever faced in any movie or episode. It's gonna be completely made up.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know, the review box is right there!


	12. Chapter 12: Saiyan-in-Training

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Goten was introduced to the Z-Fighters and learned about the mysterious monster that is destroying cities.

This chapter? Read to find out!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 12**

**Saiyan-in-Training**

Two weeks passed.

The Z-Fighters had come to realize that Goten was in need of training. They taught him all they knew of martial arts, and tried to teach him the ways of Ki. With fighting and power already born in his blood, Goten had come to quickly master the basics of it; including flying and sensing Ki.

Chiaotzu was the one in charge of bringing Goten to Master Roshi's house on an island in the middle of the sea. Trunks was told to stay behind because he was undergoing his own training.

"My Dad is gonna teach me how to be a Super Saiyan." Goten was introduced to an intimidating man named Vegeta, who Trunks greeted as Dad. "When West City was attacked by the monster, the jail was destroyed and my Dad got away. He even took a good chuck out of the thing, too!"

Goten thought he and Vegeta could have been friends, but Vegeta stared at him venomously and Goten wanted nothing to do with the man, even if he was the last adult Saiyan on the planet. Even if he was the last existing Super Saiyan in the universe. It didn't matter to Goten. He didn't like Vegeta and Vegeta didn't like him.

It felt like they had been flying forever, but stamina became a thing Goten warmed up to within the two weeks. Finally, they arrived at the Kame House (as it was called) and they stood on the ground. Solid land beneath his feet was becoming a scarce thing, Goten was noticing.

"Master Roshi!" Chiaotzu called out, knocking on the door. Instead of waiting for an answer, he opened it and walked inside, Goten following behind. "Master Roshi!"

"Oooh, yeah!"

Goten stiffened and looked around for the source of the voice. In the living room was an old man and a pig watching an exercise video featuring a young woman in a rather revealing outfit. Goten raised an eyebrow, then felt it twitch at the realization of what they were doing. Chiaotzu stared at them with sweat on his forehead out of disappointment, before he cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Master Roshi...?"

The pig and the old man turned and the old man hollered in delight. "Chiaotzu! You've come to cook for us today?" The pig beside him beamed, then both sets of eyes rested of Goten, who bit his lip and bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon."

"Goku?"

Chiaotzu smiled nervously for a moment, then raised his hands. "W-Well, actually, this isn't-"

Before he had a chance to finish, the old man and the pig were on Goten, pulling hair and talking a thousand miles a minute about being a kid, being a hero, and seven years of doing nothing but staring at the TV all day.

"C-Could you stop...?" Goten asked, flinching and pulling back. "I-I'm not Goku..."

It took a few moments for the words to process, then the old man turned to Chiaotzu. "This isn't Goku?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The pig huffed in disappointment and looked back at the boy. "Who is it then?"

"I'm Goten," came the reply. "I'm Goku's...son..." He was hesitant to declare himself as such – a weak boy as the son of one of the greatest heroes of Earth.

Goten shifted his weight while the pig and the old man stared at him more, searching him over further, then the old man smiled. "Well, I'll be..."

…

The old man was Master Roshi, and the pig was named Oolong.

"You trained my Daddy?" Goten chirped, beaming upon hearing the information. "Really?"

Master Roshi nodded. "I taught him the powerful Kamehameha Wave!" He patted Goten on the head. "Now, tell me boy, what sort of training have you had?"

"Ah." Goten looked up and thought about it. "well, Krillin and the others taught me how to fly and stuff..."

Chiaotzu proceeded to explain that Goten had yet to learn the Kamehameha Wave and lacked in strength. Master Roshi and Oolong seemed rather interested in the information, occasionally sneaking glances at the boy.

"I'll teach him what I can," Master Roshi decided at the end of the explanation. "I wonder if he'll learn it as fast as his father did." Goten blinked and followed Roshi outside to the front of the island.

There was more explaining about Ki and how to manipulate it into powerful attacks, such as the one demonstrated for him; the Kamehameha Wave. Goten was awed by it as the beam of pure, blue light created it's own path through the ocean. "That was so cool!"

"Wasn't it?" Roshi chuckled, looking at the young boy. "Now, you give it a shot."

…

"What has that woman been teaching you?"

"Mom doesn't know martial arts, Dad. The ones who taught me how to fight were all her friends from the Kame House." Trunks scratched the back of his head and dropped his shoulders a bit. With every passing day, it felt achieving Super Saiyan was becoming a farther and distant goal and he was feeling like a failure.

Vegeta stood strong with his arms folded in front of his chest. He wasn't pleased with the process, but he was only on the verge of angry. Trunks had only known his father through the bars of a prison cell and finally feeling and understanding the true power of a Super Saiyan warrior was beyond his expectations.

It was truly awestriking – and fearsome.

"You haven't had a chance at decent training." And as Trunks was speaking with his father, he was finding the man was making excuses for his lack of success and he could feel the pressure becoming a waging thing. "So, give it your hardest, boy."

Vegeta turned to the center of the Gravity Chamber and turned up the pressure a little higher. Trunks fell to one knee and gasped. "Too high..." he stammered but Vegeta did nothing.

"You can do it," he said then, although it sounded more demanding than encouraging. "C'mon, get up and walk around a bit. Then we'll spar a bit." Trunks whined but he did as he was told. He forced himself to stand and stumbled around the room trying to maintain as good a posture as he could. "Good. Now fight me."

There was a moment of hesitation, and the lavender-haired boy finally fell into a fighting stance. He was wobbling a bit, which was quite obvious in comparison to Vegeta's firm stance. It was quite obvious Vegeta had still done enough exercises during his time in jail to keep his strength, but he hadn't gotten any stronger since then.

Vegeta took the initiative to start the spar, charging with a right cross. Trunks was just barely quick enough to lean back and dodge. Stepping backward, he used his left foot to set his center of gravity and spun hard enough to deliver a kick at his father's midsection. While the kick connected, there was hardly any power in it and Vegeta simply trapped Trunks's knee between his ribs and his arm followed by an uppercut to the boy's jaw.

Trunks hissed and the force straightened out his body, but he went nowhere because his leg was still held by Vegeta. There was hardly any room for movement in the grasp and Trunks found it nearly impossible to get close enough for a punch. So, he opened his palm and sent several Ki Blasts at point blank, refusing to stop the barrage until Vegeta let go of his leg.

Finally, the pressure was released and Trunks flipped backward, managing to land on his hands without breaking his arms and jumped back into his feet again. Before the smoke cleared, Vegeta appeared and landed a punch straight into Trunks's jaw. He fell back and hit the ground hard, finding it horribly difficult to get up again.

At that moment, the door burst open and the gravity shut down automatically. With the snapping open of his eyes, Trunks flipped onto his feet again and avoided a downward punch directly where his head would have been. He jumped away to gain distance but Vegeta had already quit the spar match and turned his attention to the door. "What is it, brat?"

Goten hopped into the room after having opened the door and beamed. "I'm going to go see Togi, and I wanted Trunks to come meet her!" he chirped.

Vegeta glared at Goten for a while, then turned around. "Whatever. Just get out of my sight."

The little half-Saiyan frowned, but Trunks swooped in to save the mood. "C'mon, let's go, Goten. I've kinda wanted to meet Togi for a while now."

Goten returned to his usual, beaming mood and started towards the door, arms outstretched as though he were pretending he was an airplane. "Yay, let's go, let's go!"

The boy's voices grew distant from Vegeta's ears and he didn't move even after they had left the room. "I had learned how to fly, Trunks! We can fly all the way to Keitsu City! Togi'll be really impressed, you know? And I think you'd really like her. She's really nice. I love her."

…

**After Notes**

Sorry for taking forever to post the new chapter. As you can tell, I even updated some of the information since there is a lot of Trunks and Goten in here, which I didn't initally plan at the start.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there.


End file.
